<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unravel ; in bloom by orphxus (impxria)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711200">unravel ; in bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus'>orphxus (impxria)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>juju - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>and so far it is working i think, desc from untitled by wafia, i am gnna write smth so intimate and horrid and ugly and it will be very sexy, i used the quote 'the corruption begins with the mouth / the tongue / the wanting' by erica jong, my mindset when i write sukuna is basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">( somebody came into this house<br/>&amp; tucked their heart inside your chest<br/>i won't whisper who it was,<br/>but he's laying in your bed. )</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">( misc. oneshots of sukuna / reader )</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">the corruption begins with ;</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>THE MOUTH</b>:</span>
  <span class="small">“did you forget,” you remind him, “that you are no longer who you once were before?” he loathes the reminder, knows too much of it, thinks too much about it. the separation of the body and soul is a frightening thing. in the distance between his remnants and his being is a yearning to be whole again, complete once more. how strange that destruction is beautiful in everything but him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">it will happen soon. he will find his way back; back to being, back to <i>living</i>, and not merely surviving in this foolish vessel. on the day you recognize his divinity, he will bring you to your knees, tearful, and what delight he will revel in at your choked apologies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">his claws ache. they do not belong here, resting on this throne. they miss the feeling of your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">he grins, malevolent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">( perhaps they would look even more beautiful when they are colored with your blood. )</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>THE TONGUE</b>:</span>
  <span class="small"><i>how dare you</i>, he thinks, have the courage to invade the soul of a god and survive? the exploration of a curse is a dangerous one. somewhere, you hear the echoes of the ones who did not survive; the sudden weight on your chest must be the ghosts trying to push you out. <i>i will be okay</i>, you reassure them, but you forget that you never believed in holy things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">there are two ways this can end: in your death, or in your revival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">( his gaze burns your skin. the bloodied waters reach your knees. your soul clashes with his, and inside hollow ribs, there is greed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">soon, he will know the taste of you. )</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>THE WANTING</b>: "what will you do?” you laugh. now there is crimson running down your cheek. “pick off my limbs, one by one, and decide whether you love me or not?” it would be beautiful to destroy a lover through such means, but the consequences far outweigh the benefits, and it would be too much a tragedy to end this little game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">he reaches out, touches you, but it is gentle. kind. you almost think it scares you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">“unnecessary.” he answers, his voice vacant, soft, almost as if his mouth and mind are no longer connected, too occupied-- infatuated. “the decision was made long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">( a lone spider lily resides in the entrapment of a curse.<br/>
in time, another will grow. )</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ROSARIO ;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">
    <b>TO BE MORTAL IS TO BE ;</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><b>NUMB</b>: before you is a throne and a god who carries every evil and hatred in his soul. “isn’t that heavy?” you ask him. but what would you say if he answered yes? what would you have done? your heart isn’t strong enough to carry the burdens of a curse. you stand there, listlessly, lost in your thoughts until he presses his lips against yours until you have forgotten everything but him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><i>you think too much</i>, he murmurs against your tenderness, <i>i don’t feel it</i>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><b>LONGING</b>: “there is too much and not enough here.” your voice echoes in a vast emptiness. around you is decay and the remnants of those he has killed, those who once worshipped him, and those he once hated. all the same, in the end. he hates when you speak in riddles, talk in tongues. he is made of everything bad and nothing good, and patience is too kind a virtue for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“speak clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">an unrecognizable feeling envelops your spirit when you look at the corpses. <i>who were you, once? did you love, just as i have? did you regret it? </i></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">
    <i>am i losing myself? should i run? should i save myself before i become one of you?</i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">you force yourself to speak. your hands are shaking. are you afraid? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“you surround yourself with the dead because that’s all you know. your violence will consume you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><b>FRAGILE</b>: “whose blood is this?” a voice heavy and low. a warning signal to you and those who have harmed you. a comforting. the crimson adorning your skin smears on his fingers. <i>who has ruined you before i have?</i> slowly, his thumb runs over your lips. there is no beauty in your suffering unless he is the cause of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">the taste of iron blossoms on your tongue. you smile, but this time, it does not meet your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“one day, it will be yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EXPULSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">quote from drakengard 3 ost - tsukiru</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small"></span></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="small">( my prayers are branded with the reds of death )<br/><b> .     .     .</b></span>
  </p>
</div><span class="small"><b>i</b>. his blood spills before you, pools around your form, devours the concrete. you both watch, absently, waiting. it has its purpose, he tells you. it leaves a violent red, stains an unholy skin.</span>
<p>
  <span class="small">you are watching a god bleed. you are watching a god bleed. <b><i>you are watching a god bleed.</i></b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">( &amp; AND IT MAKES YOU FEEL NOTHING. )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><b>ii</b>. <i>you should be grateful</i>. the words of malice ring in your ears. a shiver crawls up your spine, and whether it is from the sirens that desperately echo in your head from the warnings in his tone or the little distance between you two, you are unsure. you freeze, and the ghosts of old horrors and demons almost revisit. but trepidation is the one that fears you instead, and now, a rage sears inside your lungs, sets aflame your heart so that your bloodstream burns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“for what?” you ask. there is almost deprecation in your anger. “your existence feeds off mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">( you are no greater than humanity, comes your reminder, your origins will be your downfall. )</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small"><b>iii</b>. “i could give you everything you want.” his arms wrap around you in a false act of familiarity and longing, a possessiveness hidden behind glossed affection. <i>and what would you give me</i>, you think, <i>the world in chaos, embedded with your dread?</i></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">“you were born from everything that burdens my heart.” you whisper, lips tracing the shell of his ear, “do you think i would yearn for more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">there is a sharp pain where his hands reside. a piercing of the flesh, then the surfacing of blood. he grins against your neck, feeling the quickening of your pulse. how easy it would be, to rid of it entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">( his claws drag across fragile skin, leaving crimson in their wake. you almost think you like it. )</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>